Discoveries with the Weasleys Part Deux
by sellthelie
Summary: Sequel to Discoveries with the Weasleys. Do I hear wedding bells? Abandoned for the moment...sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around **

**Discoveries with The Weasleys – Part Deux**

**Wedding Bells**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Life was perfect.

It could not get any better. Last night Charlie had asked her to marry him, and of course she had said yes. Was there any question of her saying no?

Sighing happily, she cuddled closer to Charlies sleeping body.

Everything was wonderful.

* * *

Charlie smiled as Hermione moved closer. He wasn't asleep, far from it. He'd been lying there for a while, just basking in the glow. He still couldn't believe that she said yes, he could be a bit cocky, and say that there was no chance of her saying no. But part of him still feared that this gorgeous witch, would look at him one day, and wonder what she was doing with him.

Now he could relax somewhat, she'd said yes. He just had to get that other ring on her finger, and she would be his forever.

* * *

"Good morning Mrs soon-to-be Weasley," Charlie whispered in her ear. She couldn't control the shiver of delight that went down her at the sound of his voice in her ear. She hoped and prayed it would still feel the same years from now.

She stretched out like a cat, "I like the sound of that."

Pulling herself up level with him, whispering up against his lips, "Good morning."

What started out as a small kiss, quickly escalated. Till it seemed as though they had been parted for months, not just one night -in the same bed. Blankets were tossed away, as they became too bothersome.

When they parted sometime later, Charlie said somewhat breathlessly, "Well I think I should propose more often, if that's the good morning I get."

Hermione good-naturedly from her position lying on him hit his chest, muttering, "prat…"

"Ah you jest, but I know you love me…"

"That I do…"

* * *

_Two weeks later… _

Charlie chuckled as he watched Hermione pacing in their flat.

"It will be alright love," he soothed, as he laced up his shoes.

"You think so?" she asked eagerly, "God I hope so."

"I just don't want another blow-up like the last time we let everyone know something," she continued, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Don't worry," putting his arm around her, "If anything happens I'll throw a Canary Cream or something into the soup, and they'll forget about us, and chase the twins around."

"That sounds like a plan…"

_30minutes later…_

Charlie was sitting on the lounge in his parents' living room, Hermione had huddled up next to him, and they were listening to Ginny and Harry gush about their honeymoon.

"The beaches were gorgeous…" Ginny said excitedly.

"And the rainforests were like nothing I'd ever seen…" Harry interrupted.

Then various family members cut in, asking questions.

He leaned over, "are you okay?"

"Fine," she answered with a very nervous smile.

He kissed her forehead, and put his arm around her pulling her closer. Ron was here as well of course. Charlie didn't feel that it made it any easier for Hermione. It was bad enough making an announcement this huge, but they also had to deal with Ron, and his habit of overreacting. So Charlie was doing his best to ignore him, he hadn't really forgiven him for how he hurt Hermione, but he did realise that if that hadn't happened he probably wouldn't be with her, so it was an extreme catch-22.

Curse him for hurting her or thank him for being stupid enough to let her go?

* * *

_Later_, they were all crowded around the kitchen table, once again regaled with tales of how wonderful Hawaii was. Charlie gentle nudged Hermione, and gave her a look that indicated what he was about to do. She nodded her head.

Charlie stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"I have an…uh…announcement to make," everyone looked at him expectantly. Ginny had a small smile on her face as she looked between the two of them.

"You're joining the circus…" Fred exclaimed.

"No, you dolt," George interrupted. "He's getting a sex-change and becoming Charlotte."

"No you idiots," grabbing Hermiones hand. "We're getting married."

There was a collective gasp that went around the table - Molly recovered first.

"Oh! This is simply marvellous!" Coming round the table and kissing Charlie on both cheeks, and repeating the gesture on a shocked Hermione.

The rest of the family quickly came and congratulated them.

"So could see this coming," Ginny whispered in Hermiones' ear.

"Thanks Gin," she answered hugging her gratefully.

None of them noticed, the upturned chair that had been Ron's.

* * *

♥ Short I know, but I really wanted to get it out there. You know the drill, let me know what you think... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling; just mucking around**

**Discoveries with the Weasleys – Part Deux**

**Wedding Bells**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Charlie was uncomfortable, but not for the reason one would think. The family had taken the news really well, all except Ron of course who was nowhere to be seen. Hermione was sitting over in the corner, with Ginny and Fleur no doubt discussing all things weddings.

No, the reason for his lack of comfort was more to do with the champagne that was brought out to toast the news, then the Firewhiskey or two he had had with his dad. Add that to the pumpkin juice with dinner, and his bladder was making itself very well known.

So after extricating himself from the men surrounding him, he made his way to the bathroom, just next to the bathroom in the study he could hear what sounded like a very important discussion being whispered.

"I just can't be happy for them, it's not possible."

"You have to, you don't really have any other choice."

Ron and Harry.

"Don't have a choice?"

"They're getting married mate, and then they're going to more than likely have kids. You don't want to be the grumpy old uncle in the corner do you?"

_"At least five…"_

"What?"

"Bills' bucks night, you were in the loo, Charlie said he wanted to have at least five kids, said he couldn't wait to see his wife pregnant, would be the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Ron…"

"You're right, I have to get over it and move on, it's just really hard thinking about what might have been. I stuffed it up royally, and now every time there's one of these family things I have to look at the _happy couple_ and just think how that could have been me."

"But it's not, it's Charlie…"

"Damn it Harry, don't you think I know that? Bloody hell, if I wasn't so stupid and selfish it most likely would have been me. What would you do if you buggered things up with Ginny, and she got with…with Dudley?"

"Ugh!" Charlie heard them both say simultaneously.

"Ok, bad example, but that's the gist, and I still love her, it's just not something that's easy to get over, you don't just stop loving someone, unless they hurt you a lot, and I did that to her. So now I have to live with it."

Charlie had heard enough, and to the relief of his bladder he made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Charlie went outside to think after listening to Ron, ironically he ended up in the same spot that Ron had hexed him a couple of months ago. Pondering about the dilemma that faced him, there was no question that he loved Hermione, and wanted to be with her forever, but then there was Ron, he was family. Nothing meant more to Charlie than family, except of course Hermione, so what was he to do?

Sacrifice his love for his brother? Or just tell his brother to get over it? Charlie leant towards the last one, there was no way in hell he was going to get rid of her, so just had to let Ron deal with his pain and guilt till the day that it didn't hurt so much, whenever that came.

That sounded like the best option, it was his own fault really. Just had to give it some time.

"Charlie?" He turned and saw Percy standing in the doorway, looking for him.

"Coming," he answered and headed back to the house.

"Mums got the cake ready," Percy said as he reached him, "Didn't think you'd want to miss it."

"Hell no, is it the chocolate one?" His mums' chocolate cake was his favourite in the whole world.

"Yes, better get some - Ron and the twins look likely to kill whoever gets between them and that cake." He finished, turning to go inside.

Charlie decided it was time to apologize for a certain incident.

"Hey Perc, just wanted to say sorry, for that day, when…you…uh…well, you know."

"It's fine Charlie, just not something I ever want to see again. Ever."

"Wasn't exactly a crowning moment for me, either mate."

Percy had a small smile on his lips, and they went and got some of this cake.

* * *

"Best cake ever."

"Delicious."

"I would marry this cake, if it were human of course."

"Charlie!"

"Sorry honey, can you give Hermione the recipe Mum? That way I get both of them, the cake and Hermione."

"You're not making it better…" Hermione warned him.

"You know I'd pick you over cake any day…"

_"But at night…"_

_"Cake wins…"_

"Owww!" The twins cried together as Fleur and Ginny hit the back of their heads.

Charlie leaned over to whisper, "You know if you learnt how to make this cake, I think then you would be the perfect witch for me."

Her head spun around and Charlie could see the fire in her eyes, it disappeared when she saw his smirk. He gave her a quick kiss, which she returned, "I think I'll take you, you taste just like the cake."

"Owww!" Charlie said, rubbing the back of his head.

Hermione gave him her own smirk, turning to his Mum, "Wonderful cake Mrs Weasley, you just have to give me the recipe."

* * *

After when they had gotten home, Charlie was lying on their bed, thinking things over once again, watching Hermione put her shoes in the bottom of the closet, putting her jewellery in it's place, then moving into the bathroom to get ready for bed. There wasn't any doubt. She was the witch for him, no question about it.

"You're very quiet," Hermione said as she walked back in, and climbed under the covers, "What you thinking about?"

"Nothing," giving her a kiss, he turned and turned the lamp off, "You're all minty now."

Giggling, Hermione cuddled up next to him, "You're Mum gave me the recipe, so I can always try and make it tomorrow for you."

"Brilliant, knew there was a reason we were getting married, you love me, and you give me cake."

* * *

That coming weekend found Hermione home alone, while Charlie went and played Quidditch with his friends from work, so Hermione was catching up on some reading, or that was the plan, until she was invaded by the Insane Wedding Planners, otherwise known asMrs Weasley, Ginny and Fleur.

Putting a giant board on top of an easel, they all turned to Hermione.

"We have so much to do," Ginny said.

"First things first dear, when will it be?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"And then, what sort of gown or robes do you want." Fleur continued.

"So much to do," Ginny said with a smirk for Hermione, she remembered teasing Ginny during her engagement about wedding plans, clearly it was payback time. "We thought it best to come and give you a hand."

_So kind of you. _


End file.
